


kissing, touching and protecting

by wasbandom



Series: average problems [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: College, Drinking, Fluff, House Party, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Praise, Protective Boyfriend, Spiked drink, josh is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasbandom/pseuds/wasbandom
Summary: “No, you are not going to seduce me into staying.""This is our first real college party and we are going, and we are going to get drunk and we are going to dance and THEN we are going to have sex, not the other way around. I planed this already in my head, Joshie.”Tyler said while pointing a finger at his boyfriend.“Sound like a plan to me."





	kissing, touching and protecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess.
> 
> But I could not stop writing.

“Babe, are you ready? Can I come in?”

Josh is standing in front of their shared bedroom, waiting for Tyler to get ready.

College started for both. Finally, after hard months of battling Tyler's depression, Josh could finally say that his boyfriend is going to be okay.

There were still days, were Tyler was not, but as long as he talks to Josh about what is bothering him, everything is alright.

Tyler was happy that they could start over together, staying at a small apartment near college rather than in a dorm room. 

The door to their bedroom opened and Tyler was looking down at his shoes. “Is this alright?” he pointed at his outfit.

Josh's eyes widened. Tyler was wearing a long, black silky muscle shirt, perfect to show off his recently gotten tattoos, with black skinny jeans and boots.

“Wow.” Josh said and he grinned at his boyfriend. “You look – wow – you look amazing.” Tyler's cheeks turn pink and he smiles at Josh. “You think so? It's not too much?”

Josh said nothing, instead he closed the gap between him and Tyler and kissed him.

Tyler melted against Josh and bit down on Josh's lower lip, causing the older to gasp. He moved his hands to Tyler's thighs, an indication for the younger to jump up and put his legs around Josh's waist and his arms around his neck.

 

Josh walks forward, pushing Tyler softly onto the bed. He disconnects his lips from Tyler's and plants kisses along his jaw.  
“God, you're so beautiful. I love you. I love you. All mine.”

Tyler moans, while Josh caresses the skin under his shirt.

“My Tyler, my beautiful boyfriend. I'm so lucky to have you. You make me so unbelievably happy.” he says and strokes Tyler's hair out of his face.

Tyler smiles and he takes Josh's face in his hands and plants a soft kiss on his lips. “Josh, we – we have to go, baby. The party is gonna start soon.” He giggles at his boyfriends pout but pushes against his chest so they can both get up from the bed.

“Or we can stay here and continue our little session.” Josh says and puts his arms around Tyler's waist.

He kisses Tyler's neck, knowing that this was his weak spot.

Tyler closed his eyes. “Jo – Josh come on, Brendon invited us.” Josh hums and lets his hands wander down Tyler*s hips, squeezing the flesh beneath his fingers, before moving his hands in front of the bulge that was forming. “Uh shoot.” Tyler moaned and lets his head fall back against Josh's shoulder.

Josh laughed. “What is it baby? Does this feel good?” he smirks.

Tyler awakens from his trance and wiggles out of Josh's embrace.

“No, you are not going to seduce me into staying. This is our first real college party and we are going, and we are going to get drunk and we are going to dance and THEN we are going to have sex, not the other way around. I planed this already in my head, Joshie.” Tyler said while pointing a finger at his boyfriend.

“Sound like a plan to me.” He said and smirked. He took Tyler's hands in his before leaving the bedroom and the apartment to join his friends at the party.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

They could hear the music from one mile away. Tyler was buzzing with adrenaline, which was rare. Josh looked over at him and squeezed his hand.

They were both on their way to the porch when Josh stopped walking.

Tyler looks at him with a questioning look. “What's wrong?” he says and he actually sounds worried. “If this gets too much, if you think that you have to step out, I want you to tell me. I want you to come to me and just say that you want to go home, okay?” Tyler looks at Josh and nods, embracing him in a hug.

“I promise.”

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“Ok, wow. I think I'm really, really drunk.” Tyler giggles while holding onto Josh's shoulders. Josh laughs with him. “I'm really happy, that I chose not to drink after all. Gotta protect you from your silliness.” Tyler scoffs and pretends to be offended. 

He falls into Josh's embrace and snuggles into his chest. Josh laughs and strokes his hair. 

He can see Brendon entering the kitchen and waves to him.

His best friend seems out of it, too. “Yo, if it isn't ma best bud, Joshie boy!” he finishes what is in his red cup and takes a new one from the kitchen counter.

Josh shakes his head and cringes at the Brendon singing along to Bohemian Rhapsody in the background.

“Thanks for inviting us, Bren. Tyler is having a good time as you can see.” He points towards his chest and believes that Tyler is actually asleep.

Brendon laughs and pats him on the back. “I'm gonna go to the dance floor, you know, get me some meat for tonight, if you know what I mean.” He wiggles his eyebrows and leaves the kitchen with quite an impressive hip shake.

“Josh? I want to dance, too!” Tyler exclaims and pushes himself from Josh's embrace. He puts his arms around Josh's shoulders and wiggles his hips. 

“Okay, I tell you something. You're going first and I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick and than we're destroying the other couples on the floor, this sounds like a plan to you?”

Tyler kisses him and nods. “Frick, yeah! Gonna make them all jealous. Gonna shake my ass only for you, Joshie.”

Josh clears his throat and tries not to get red in the face. 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

When Josh leaves the bathroom, unfortunately after 15 minutes because of a drunk girl blocking his way, he doesn't find Tyler on the dance floor in the living room.

He raises an eyebrow and scans the room again.

He sees Brendon dancing with a guy.

“Brendon, where's Tyler?” he asks but gets no answer because right after the question is out of his mouth, Brendon is attacking the dude's face with kisses.

Josh sighs, deciding to look around. 

He's not in the kitchen. Not in the hallway. He tries his luck and goes to the garden in the back.

It's more silent here, only a few people sitting on the porch and smoking weed.

He doesn't see Tyler, but he can hear somebody talking in the distance.

He turns to the left side of the house and there he spotted him, against the brick wall, cornered by a boy.

Josh was furious and stepped forward.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

Tyler never saw him this angry. “Get away from him, you piece of shit, if I see you only glancing his way I'm going to beat the shit out of you.” He balls his hands into fists and takes a step forward.

“Yo, dude. Calm down. Maybe you should rather speak to your whore of boyfriend or whatever he is to you, because he was the one grinding on me not only 10 minutes ago.” The boy raises his hands in the air.

“Josh ...”

Josh looks to Tyler, who was crying softly. He was sweating and he was sickly pale.

“What the hell did you do to him?” 

The boy smirked. “I suppose, your bf doesn't know that it is not safe to take drinks from strangers. But you got to give it to him, he ended the drink in seconds. Must be desperate to just let go for a while.”

Josh wanted to punch him so bad, but he turned around and saw Tyler leaning against the wall, curling in on himself.

“Get the fuck away.” he said and the boy shook his head and left.

Josh kneeled down and took Tyler's hands in his.

“What did he do?”

Tyler's head lulled to the side, his eyes not focused on Josh.

“M not … feelin … goood.”

“Shit, Tyler. Ok. I'm going to take you home. I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there.”

“I … I was dancing, I – I was waiting for you. He – offered me , a , a drink and I took it. I'm sorry , I'm sorry.”

Josh takes Tyler's face in his hands and gives him a kiss on the forehead. “It's okay, everything is alright. You're save now. I got you. Can you stand? Do you want to get on my back?”

Tyler nods and stands up slowly.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Tyler feels like his head is exploding.

He opens his eyes slowly and reaches out for the warm body next to him.

Josh was awake, too. “How are you feeling?” He asked, concern visible. 

Tyler thinks about what happened yesterday. Blank spots in his memory. He tries hard and remembers the boy. The drink.

He looks at Josh. “Oh god. I'm so sorry.”

Josh shakes his head. “It's not your fault, Tyler. He drugged you.”

Tyler runs a hand through his face. 

“But he – he danced with me – and I thought it was you and – I just – just let it happen, oh god. I'm so sorry, Josh.”

He buries his head into Josh's chest and cries.

“Hey, I'm not mad, I promise. The only think that matters is that you're save. You're save and you're with me. I love you. I'm not mad.”

Tyler wraps his arms around Josh's waist. “Josh?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I don't want to go to parties ever again.”

“I got you, baby.”

“And I want to tell about him, I don't want … others to be in my situation.”

“Already happened, babe. Yesterday, when I put you to bed, I talked to the police.”

“Thanks.”

He plants a kiss on his head and hugs Tyler tight.


End file.
